


Quest for the Northern Winter rose

by GOT_winner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jonrya Week 2020, Unrequited Love, jonrya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT_winner/pseuds/GOT_winner
Summary: This would be a multi-chapter fic for jonrya valentine challenge. An AU in which Rheager wins the Robert Rebellion.
Relationships: (one sided love), Arya Stark & Ned Stark, Arya Stark & Robb Stark, Arya Stark & Sansa Stark, Arya Stark/Aegon VI Targaryen, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 52
Kudos: 231
Collections: Jonrya Valentines Challenge





	1. Jon

Clutching on his dragon ‘Lyarex’, Jon could see all of Winterfell in a glance, a huge castle complex spanning several acres and protected by two massive walls. He liked the way it looked, spread out beneath him. It was beyond imagination. A small clearing could be seen just outside the castle wall where he could land without causing any trouble. So he steered Lyarex towards it.

Jon landed his dragon carefully over the land that is in the midst of tall oak trees. His brother the crown prince Aegon Targaryen followed with his dragon ‘Rhaegal’. Soon they dismounted from their dragons along with the Kings guard’s Ser Arthur Dayne who was with Aegon and Ser Jaime Lannister with him. They could see the castle gate from where they stand and could easily walk but he knew the kings' guard will never allow them so they waited for the horses to be brought and soon enough the sound of the horse-hoofs clicking on the ground approached them.

A man who looks thirty-five years old with long brown hair stirring in the wind and with a closely trimmed beard was bounding up to them. This must be Ned Stark. He was closely followed by a few other northerners. As they come closer, he gasped thinking his uncle looked like him. No, he looks like his uncle with grey eyes and dark hairs. Like a Stark. His mind whispered. For just a moment, he entertained that idea, what would have been his life if he was the son of Ned Stark rather than the prince who killed his mother. Rather than the unfortunate boy who has never seen his mother. He quickly dismissed the thought and focused on the Lord of the Winterfell who smiled at him which he could not help but return.

Ned Stark’s eyes shifted to the young dark-haired man with distinct Stark features. He couldn’t help but think of his sister Lyanna who is dead before her time. ‘ _Promise me, Ned! Promise me’_ voice of his sister still intact in his memory. It took a moment to comprehend his thoughts. But he then turned to the silver-haired prince who has inherited all the valyrian features of his Targaryen father. With his violet eyes, pale skin and long silver-gold hair, Ned was sure many maidens have broken their hearts over him when he has his queen. No doubt Sansa would fawn over this lad. 

He smiled at the young princes “Your Graces, Welcome to Winterfell” Soon the introduction was made and quickly went back to the castle with their mounts respectively.

As they reached the castle, Jon could see Lady Stark and her children, a sea of redheads all of them resembling their mother, fair skin, red-brown hair, and blue eyes of the Tullys of Riverland... Lord Stark then introduced Lady Stark who curtsied graciously, Lord Robb Stark the heir to the Winterfell who gave a firm handshake, then Lady Sansa who blushed prettily at him and his brother, no doubt a potential suitor for the crown prince and then the two younger boys Brandon Stark and Rickon Stark who just smiled at them innocently. 

No sooner had those formalities of greeting been completed, they had been led by Lady Stark to their respective rooms which has already a warm bath been set which was really a relief. She graciously then informed that there will be feast by evening to honour them and until then they should rest. Lady Stark also informed that his uncle and his cousin Robb Stark will come to escort them to their feast. And time for the feast reached too fast for his liking as he and Aegon had been urged to get ready by Ser Arthur and Ser Jaime. While the brothers are different in so many things, one thing they both don’t like is to wake up from their slumber. By the time when both of them has dressed and come out of their allocated chambers, their escorts were already waiting on their doors. And surprisingly his uncle was not there. It’s Lady Sansa who looked radiant in her extravagant gown and Lord Robb in grey wool trimmed with white, the stark colours. Jon noticed the shy looks Lady Sansa gave Aegon who by the way has gallantly smiled at her making the girl blush. So in order to make her cousin’s route clear, he shakes hand with Robb Stark and declares “Please lead the way My Lord”

Robb Stark smiles at him “Of course my princes”

Aegon smiled his special smile which made every girl fall for him and said in his deep melodious voice that he inherited from their father while giving a hand to her which she happily accepted with a bow “My Lady”

The Great Hall of Winterfell was hazy with smoke and heavy with the smell of roasted meat and fresh-baked bread. Its grey stone walls were draped with banners. White and crimson: The dire wolf of Stark and the three-headed dragons of Targaryen. A singer was playing the high harp and reciting a ballad. Jon and Aegon are seated in a high platform along with Lord and Lady Stark and while the Stark children are been seated beneath the raised platform from where they are seating. A lot of northern lords and ladies came to them with their daughters and sons. His uncle patiently introduced each one to them and also made sure to keep the overly drunk lords to overstep their boundaries. In southern courts, Northerners are said to be wild savage people who pray to trees. He snorted into his cups. Yes, they are rough but not savages. If anything, he liked the North than the south. It seems everyone is as straight forward and harsh as the winter in this place rather than the smiling faces that only promises false summer. There is a freedom in here, a wilderness or it might be the Stark blood in him.

“Are you enjoying yourself my prince?” the familiar voice of Ned Stark asked closed at hand.

He looked up happily as he replied “Of course my lord. But please call me Jon” His uncle’s eye crinkled at the side as he smiled and put a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. And Jon feels warmth at that gesture. He almost felt stupid to think that his uncle will not accept him as he is the cause of his mother’s death much like his father Rheager who could not look at him straight in his eyes not more than ten seconds. Yes, he knows his father loves and cares for him but still it hurts. Herewith his uncle’s hand in his shoulder and in the warmth of Stark castle, he felt closer to his mother.

“Call me uncle then. And I think you are bored here let me help you”

His uncle then beckoned Robb Stark who in turn dragged a handsome youth with a cocky smile “Robb entertain your cousin and the crown prince” Ned Stark ordered.

Robb grinned at her father and then introduced his friend Theon Greyjoy the ward of Winterfell. Soon Jon got dragged down by Robb and Theon to introduce his friends down in the platform. In between, he had spared a glance towards his brother Aegon who is currently busy dancing with a lady in his arms. The disadvantage of being the eldest and the crown prince is that he cannot well dismiss any ladies or lords lest it will consider being rude. Aegon caught his eyes and almost rolled his eyes at him. Then a high pitch shriek emitted from the table of Stark children diverted his attention and followed by Lady Sansa’s voice “Arya…She does this all the time”. Jon looked down confused and saw Sansa’s face smudged with some cherry and also glaring at someone down the entrance and his younger brother laughing and jumping from the seat with excitement.

Beside him, Theon laughed so hard that the wine is coming out from his nose and Robb’s face morphed into surprise then it broke into a wide grin on noting the figure that cladded in fur cloak at the entrance and shouted in an exciting way “Little sister you are back”. _Arya…Little sister as in Arya Stark the third Stark child of Ned Stark who went to some free city. The Wild Wolf…_ And before he could find out, all the Stark siblings except Sansa is around the figure-hugging and giggling, making the unfortunate figure fall back on the ass. Their mingled laugh elicited a smile from his lips. Jon, Aegon and Rhaenys are close but never to this level. Most of their life, Aegon and Rhaenys were with their mother in Dorne and when in Kings landing, they all are busy with the day to day activities of the court sparsely having any time for bonding. Then he saw his uncle with a smile in the usual solemn face, striding forward to pick Arya Stark nearly engulfing her figure in her father’s arms. His curiosity finally got its answer when he saw her removing her hood revealing her face that screamed out her Stark features. She is a wild beauty that is irresistible. Her dark grey eyes are so bewitching that one could drown into it. And Gods! Her smile could warm a frozen heart. He could just keep staring at her like this forever. He started walking towards her as if in a trance until he saw her eyes look towards his direction but then it flickered to someone behind him. It was his brother who has caught her eyes and at the same time, he heard both Arya and Aegon speaking at the same time.

“Griff”

“Cat”

* * *

**Notes** : I hope you enjoy this fic and let me know your opinions through your comments and kudos.

Some points to be noted( like some prerequisites for this plot):

  * Lyanna died in childbirth.
  * Elia Martell and her children are alive.
  * Robert Baratheon is not dead but the story there will be revealed later on.
  * All the Targaryen have dragons.




	2. Aegon

Winterfell was not as he expected. Seeing the Starks was something he dreaded because of the bad blood between Targaryen and Stark. He has heard a comparison of his brother Jon to his uncle Ned Stark. But he thought it’s just an exaggeration but the resemblance is uncanny yet there are differences. In short, Jon is a younger and handsome version of Lord Stark. He turns to see Jon chatting with Robb Stark and Theon Greyjoy. He can clearly see Jon is happy and smiling for once, coming out of his solemn brooding. It’s said that Jon is just like his father in everything but the looks. The North brings a fire in him.

People often mention North as barbarians who live in frozen lands. Yes, they are not as courteous as southern lords. But Are they barbarian? No. They are simple people who straightforwardly ask what they want and what they don’t like. Even the Northern Ladies are so different from the south. They won’t battle eyelashes at him for his attention. Even Lords who brought their daughters to introduce to him for a possible alliance, they too came to the point straight than sweet-talking the matter. Aegon didn’t expect this many proposals from the North after Robert’s rebellion. Aegon remembers his father the king’s words when the matter of marriage alliances came forward in small council meetings.

“ _There is nothing worse than being married to the wrong person. You should only get married if you find someone you admire, who will help you understand and fulfil your life’s purpose. And you, in turn, can help her fulfil her life’s purpose. So take a tour of seven kingdoms and find the one soul that completes you_.”

And here he is in the Great hall of Winterfell, as he went on the quest for the perfect partner and in his hand one of his suitors from the icy land. Imagine his surprise when he saw her again out of nowhere standing among the stark siblings. A second he thought it was just imagination. Because in confines of his heart and in his dreams, his wife would always have her face. _Beautiful, Wild, Dangerous Cat of canals._

He couldn’t help but blurt out her name same time as she heard him call his false name _Griff_. A charged silence filled the room. As Arya gazed at him, her expression changed with sudden recognition.

“You lied to me, Aegon fucking Targaryen,” She said or rather asked in perfect Bravoosi with a scowl in her face. She is just as feisty as he remembers. He wanted to laugh at her accusation as if she had the right to it. She too lied about her identity.

He raised her eyebrows and retorted in Bravoosi “Well who is this asking Cat of Canals or the Arya Stark of Winterfell?”

The day she met Cat no Arya Stark came to his mind.

_He wanted to see everything his uncle Oberyn told about. He wanted to behold the Titan rising stern and fearsome from the sea, glide down the canals in a serpent boat past all the palaces and temples, and watch the bravos do their water dance, blades flashing in the starlight._

_He swaggered through the city with his valyrian steel dagger which his father has gifted him for his name day and his usual long sword, wanting to prove his skill with those water dancers who fight with slender blades. He has heard his uncle saying about the adrenaline rush after a dance with bravos and it made him curious enough to escape the watchful eyes of sworn shield and to wander along with the city alone. Besides, No one could know about his identity as he is dyed his hair blue and is dressed as a sellsword. It’s then he hears that. Sounds of sword clashing each other. He quickly paced towards the sound to see a slender girl holding a thin sword to a man’s throat and he heard her saying “Now do you want to know I use it to pick my tooth or maybe to poke a hole on miserable shits like you?” .The man whimpered and yielded since his sword is nowhere in reach. The girl kicked the man to the ground and then took his sword from the ground and just throws in the nearby canal. His heart skipped a beat when the girl turned to look at him. She was short barely reaching her shoulder, her dark hair barely reaching her neck and her silver-grey eyes with long defined eyelashes was so striking in the moonlight. And her lip was moving Oh she is talking to him. Am I blushing? Gods! What is going on? He felt his whole face heat up in embarrassment._

_“What are you staring at you, idiot?” She asked with one hand still ready for a strike. The insult has flared up his arrogance a little. The whole of his life, he was the centre of everyone. All bowed before him and every wish of his was a command for others. And probably she is the first one who just looked at him and dared to call him stupid, well except his dornish cousins. He was tempted to throw his title just to spite her wild spirit. But he forced himself to look away from her stupidly gorgeous face and look towards the sword. Hmm. Let’s play your game._

_“Little girls should not walk alone through these dark alleys that too with such a tiny sword.” He said in a bored tone and he saw her eyes flared at his insult. He chuckled just to get under her skin and pointed to the direction which the boy ran and shrugged “You got lucky with that one. He is a coward”_

_She raised her chin defiantly and seems to be pondering. Then after a few moments, she asked: “Care to spar?”_

_He is not new to see woman warriors, being fostered in Dorne. But still he hesitated; the girl was indeed small in stature even though he could see her toned arms. And even though he remarked about her size of the sword to irritate her, it was true. Unfortunately, she took his hesitation as fear and he groaned seeing her smug expression while she asked mockingly._

_“Are you afraid to lose to this little girl?” Aegon looks to her again and then he smirked at the idea popping in his mind. He sheathed his weapon and pointed at her “And if I win, you should reward me with a dance”_

_She looked at him like he has grown another head but then she cocked her head eyeing his valyrian steel dagger at his hip “That will be mine” She proclaimed with confidence. They both agreed to the condition and started circling each other. Still seeing the thin sword, he feels it’s not fair so he warned her looking at the sword. ”Are you sure about the sword?”_

_She said in a teasing tone “Don’t be afraid. I won’t cut you”. Feisty girl. He widens his eyes at her reply and replied in same tone as her “I will try not to”_

_He attacked and surprisingly she blocked with an invisible strength. While he moved to the fighting stance again, she showing off twirling her thin sword expertly and then stood lazily with her sword at her back and raised her eyebrows. He huffed at her confidence or one might say overconfidence. He moved fast forward and swings his sword in a perfect arc aiming her chest and she just bends back dodging the attack with astonishing grace. He attacked again and she moved quickly to get out of the way and avoid the strike. In a split second, he lunged forward and banged into her form, seizing both her arms and pushing her back with all his brute strength. And she went flying back. For a moment, he thought she gave up and also he was worried she is hurt. But then again she jumped back to defence stance with a graceful flip and almost snarled at him like a wolf. And then the pace of their attack got quicker and the spar went to the next level with swinging and blocking and dodging. Then it seems she was not fighting and it was a dance and she forced him to dance with her. And in one moment he disarmed her and in the next moment, he is on knees with his valyrian steel dagger at his throat. He stupidly looked at the valyrian dagger struggling when and how did she took his weapon from him. He was fast but she is quick. He expected her to gloat on her victory but yet again she surprised him by pulling him to stand._

_“It was good and I will take good care of this dagger” She said and then turned to leave._

_“I am Griff of Tyrosh” He shouted and that makes her turn and awarded him a smile..a genuine smile_

_“Cat of Canals” And she left and then to be never seen for years until today._


	3. Sansa

Sansa already looked her best. She had brushed out her long auburn hair until it shone, and picked her nicest blue silks. Her Lady mother has asked her to give a tour to Winterfell for the prince. Besides, Prince Aegon is here to seek for his bride. Sansa did not really know the crown prince yet, but she was already in love with him. He was all she ever dreamt her prince should be, tall and handsome and strong, with silver hair and purple lilac eyes. The way he smiles and holds her hand while escorting to Great hall yesterday. Just thinking it made her feel a strange fluttering inside.She treasured every chance to spend time with him, few as they were. The only thing that scared her about today was Arya. Arya had a way of ruining everything. Like she had done years ago with the handsome Joffrey Baratheon. Like she had done yesterday suddenly appearing at the Great hall embarrassing her in front of everyone and then by addressing the crown prince in some foreign language. She expected the prince to rebuke her behaviour but worst the prince replied with an amused glint in his beautiful eyes. Arya...Arya Horseface..Jeyne Poole has whispered unto her ear but the truth is that name does not fit her anymore. Sansa won’t say it to anyone aloud but she could see her wild sister has indeed grown into beauty even with her crumpled rag of a riding dress she was in yesterday. Her baby fat has melted down showing off her shaped jaws and her short dirty hair that used to be like a birds nest is now been in a northern braid that reaches up to her waist. But one thing has not changed. Her wilderness. She sighed and prayed to seven that Arya won’t do anything today. She looked into the mirror once more to check out her reflection before she ventures out to find the crown prince.

“You look beautiful, my sweet girl” Sansa looked at her Lady mother who just entered her chamber and smiling at her lovingly. Her compliment made Sansa blush and she smiled shyly “Thank you mother”. Then she slowly raised her eyes to meet her mother to ask the most important question and started hesitantly “Mother, Do you think Prince Aegon likes me?” It seems once she started, her tongue seemed to have its own language and blurted out “Will he took me for his wife?” She took a deep breath and said the next thought without even allowing her mother to answer “All I want to become his queen and to provide him, beautiful babies, as heirs. It would be like in one of the songs” Sansa smoothen her already perfect skirt because of the growing tension in her head and heart. What if the prince doesn’t like her?

Voice of her mother again cut through her erratic thoughts “Oh my sweet daughter, He would be the stupidest prince that ever lived if he didn’t like you” Her mother’s assurance give her some relief and she smiled. Her lady mother then kissed on her forehead and then asked: “Are you ready to escort the crown prince?” Sansa nodded her head eagerly and then she heard her mother “Then go young lady, everything will be fine. Jory will also come with you.”

Soon Sansa went into search for Prince Aegon with Jory and then finally when she found him in the courtyard, she couldn’t help but frown. Arya was sitting in one of the benches with her dire wolf ‘Nymeria’ lazily laying down at her legs and Rickon and Bran sitting on either side of Arya scratching ‘Shaggy dog’ and ‘Summer’ who also by the way near their master. Prince Aegon was standing and in deep conversation with Arya. Prince Aegon seems to be holding a dagger towards Arya who seems to deny something. Ser Arthur Dayne is also standing not too far and with a curious look at the prince. Her eyes widen as she saw Rickon rolling his eyes and snatching the dagger from the prince's hand and shoving into Arya’s. She felt fear gripping at Rickon’s inappropriate action. What if the prince will get offended and demand a punishment like Joffrey’s lady mother did when Nymeria bit Joffrey’s hand. She soon walked to them to apologize for her brother but to her surprise, she saw Aegon laughed and ruffled Rickon’s hair fondly. They were so engrossed that they scarcely seemed to notice her arrival if not for the dire wolves. Her arrival made all the direwolves to stand up and looked at her direction which made the Prince and her siblings looking at her. Nymeria, Summer and Shaggy dog eagerly cocked their heads for her attention and she ruffled all of them fondly. Her heart always broke whenever she saw all of her siblings with direwolf. Her dire wolf ‘Lady’ who was found dead on that fateful day because of Arya. It was unfair.

“So here comes your escort Aegon,” Arya said and stands up from the bench turning to leave without even sparing a glance at her. The way Arya addressed the prince without title didn’t go unnoticed by Sansa. She bites her tongue to avoid herself to point out Arya about that. They were never close because of their different personalities and interests. But after that dreadful day, things between the sisters have turned sour. Even with the entire stark sibling’s effort, they both couldn’t look at each other and Sansa knew that her father and Robb blamed her for Arya leaving Winterfell, even though they didn’t say it in her face. And that is another reason for her dislike for Arya. Robb and Father adored Arya even after she does all the unladylike things and always laughs at her antics. She didn’t hate Arya. Not truly. But now with the prince presence here in Winterfell, she thought it was better if Arya was not here. It would have been better if Arya was still in Bravos. And she felt horrible at her selfish thought but soon the ill will grew strong hearing Aegon’s reply to Arya.

“It would be fun if you could join us, Arya” Prince Aegon didn’t even deem to greet her first before inviting Arya who by the way thankfully refused rather bluntly. For the first time in her entire life, she felt small and neglected in front of a man. Entire life, she was referred as the beautiful sister and she was the Stark sister who always got attention from the lords during feast or any gathering and Arya Stark was Arya horse face who no one wants. And now seeing the prince’s eye still glued to the pathway where Arya left, she felt humiliated. She refused to believe that Prince was interested in Arya. He must be only amused at seeing such a wild creature like Arya nothing more and she forced her mouth to smile pleasantly and escorted the prince.

* * *

 **NOTES** :

* * *

For clarity,

  * Robert is married to Cersei and Joffrey is their son. And they did come to Winterfell with the intent of a betrothal with Sansa.
  * Incident with Joffrey and Arya still happened but not in the trident.
  * Lady is killed the same way but there is no proof. But the cover story there will be revealed later in chapters.




	4. Jon

Even though he is not a follower of old gods like his mother, he often visits the Godswood in Kings landing. It’s actually the doing of his father Rhaeger Targaryen. He still remembers the day as clear as yesterday. How could he not? It’s one of the rare moments of Rhaeger Targaryen with his second son. The day the king introduced a 7-year-old Jon to the Old Gods saying that these are the roots of your mother’s god and also presented a book on Old Gods for him to read. The godswood there is an arc of elm, alder and black cottonwood overlooking the black water rush. And also the heart tree was an oak, brown and faceless. But here it’s different. The gods of Winterfell kept a different sort of wood. It was a dark, primal place, three acres of old forest untouched for ten thousand years as the ancient castle rose around it. He could almost feel the magic of Bran the builder.

At the centre of the grove an ancient weirwood brooded over a small pool where the waters were black and cold. The weirwood's bark was white as bone, its leaves dark red, like a thousand bloodstained hands. A face had been carved in the trunk of the great tree, its features long and melancholy, the deep-cut eyes red with dried sap and strangely watchful.

He slowly sits on a moss-covered stone beneath the weirwood. He liked it. The quiet of Godswood. Closing his eyes, he could almost imagine Arya’s grey eyes looking at him with love. He dreamed of flying Lyraex with Arya in his arms. But then abruptly a flash of purple eyes flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes with remorse. The one girl he felt attracted to was the same girl his brother crown prince wants even if the said prince didn’t admit it yet. His heart broke when he saw Arya Stark carrying his brother’s valyrian dagger that he never even allowed Rhaenys to touch it. He huffed. What chance does he have against the handsome crown prince who is already acquainted with her? Suddenly he wished father would have accepted his uncle’s request for fostering him at Winterfell years back. A hundred possibilities ran through his head thinking what if Arya had met him first.

“Prince Jon” He jumped out of his dream world when he heard the voice of his musings come alive and real in front of him, standing along with her direwolf, looking every bit a warrior princess in all but in the name. For a few moments, he just stared at her dumbly wondering what to say. Well then when the wolf of hers decides to smell at him, his doubt left his body replaced by anxiety. He stood still forgetting to even breathe when the she-wolf rounded him all the while her mistress just watched in amusement. True he is a dragon rider, but the wolf was monstrous in size and its golden eyes gleamed like jewels that adorned the crown. After a few more sniffing, the wolf licked his hand and went back to Arya, almost like the wolf has approved of him. Finally, Jon found his voice and asked: “Does the direwolf have a name?”

Arya nodded and then smiled while answering “Nymeria after the princess of Dorne”

“A Fitting name it is” Jon said and he saw Arya smiling at him. And then he blurted out his thoughts without thinking, “And I must say Nymeria is as beautiful as her mistress, my lady”

And her smile disappeared into a thin line and answered in a somber tone “I am no Lady, Prince Jon. Call me Arya.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest and a scowled at him “Beautiful isn’t the right word to describe me or my direwolf. Wild would be perfect” .True! Her eyes gleamed with a glint of wilderness as she said that. Gods! She is so beautiful. He cleared his throat as her eyes caught him staring. He stopped himself to bleak any nonsense. After all, he doesn’t want her to think him as a bloody flirt.

“Fine .only if you call me Jon” He replied with a smile.

She agreed and then sat in a nearby rock with her back resting on a tree. “Jon it is then.” They sat there in a familiar silence in the Godswood except for the sound of leaves wrestling in the wind and it was surprisingly comfortable to be with her in this sacred place. During that time, he took time to observe the girl beside him. Her eyes were closed and her face looked ethereal. He doesn’t know how long but he just stayed there staring at her face. Then after a long minute, Arya asked: “What is your dragon’s name?”

Jon nearly jumped out when he heard her voice. He was so engrossed in her thoughts he didn’t even notice her eyes opening. And Arya chuckled at him and he could only blame the cold for the redness up in his neck and ears and he managed to force out the words without further damage to his image “Lyarex after my mother Lyanna” he wanted to ask whether she wanted to ride on dragon back but it would be inappropriate so he refrained himself to offer. But for once, it seems Gods are on his side as he heard her reply and also excitement in her voice.

“I always loved dragons. When I was a child, I always dreamed to ride a dragon and travel around the world.”

“Well, I could give a dragon ride around Winterfell.” He replied without missing a beat and with all the confidence he could muster up. Her eyes widen comically and her face shows complete shock at his words “Truly, you will”

“Truly” He nodded his head eagerly. Her face bloomed like a Winter rose, hearing it and her eyes shone bright like diamond stone and her smile..it reached all the way to his heart and then she suddenly frowned.

“Well, but father won’t approve.”

“Oh…You could ask him. You cannot know it without asking. I am sure Uncle Ned is a rational man. Most lords won’t allow their daughters to travel to free cities. Yours did. Come on Arya, give him some credit” He pointed out.

Arya sighed “Even if he wants, mother would not allow it as it’s not ladylike. She won’t even like me go riding much less a dragon. She would possibly banish me from the seven kingdoms if I even dare to ask her.” She made a face and then shook her head in disappointment. He felt something tug at his heart seeing her face fall and he desperately wanted to make her happy and he, the ever dutiful Jon Targaryen proposed a plan. “Then don’t tell. We could go flying at night.” He was surprised at himself for voicing out such an improper suggestion. It is the most scandalous plan he had ever proposed that most likely would be dismissed by her and even if she accepts by any luck, he had no idea how to do that without avoiding Jaime or Arthur. He wondered what she is thinking. Did she think him as a prince who is trying to take advantage of the dark of the night? Well, the truth is his intentions are honourable though he must admit he won’t complain if he could steal a kiss or two in the moonlight. A fire ignited in his guts suddenly thinking of such a prospect. He groaned inwardly as he knew he is thinking a league ahead, considering they just met and barely knew each other. Arya was silent and he ran his fingers through his eyes. And when grey eyes gazed back at him radiated a joy, his heart warmed despite the cold surrounding them.

“Done. Tomorrow then” She got up and gave him a hand to stand up. “A favour for a favor. I could sneak you Rose to your chambers at night” Jon frowned not understanding the implication and Arya explained further seeing the confusion marred in his face “She is the best whore in Winter Town and is the most expensive one in North”

 _What, did he hear it right? A whore..his cousin casually imparting him the knowledge of the whores_. His jaw dropped to the ground and closed and opens his mouth to say something or anything but he was too shocked to counter. He was sure he looks like a gutted fish now. And to his further dismay, Arya misinterpreted his hesitation for other reasons.

“Oh…I didn’t know you are interested in boys. But don’t worry, Satin will be apt.” Her eyes racked over his body not so subtly accessing his body and then to his face and she then said sheepishly “Such a handsome man as you…Unlucky for the ladies”

And now he is horrified to think Arya considers him a gay and also even suggested a man whore too. But then soon it changed to a proud feeling as he reminisced her calling him handsome. If he didn’t know, he would say Arya is truly disappointed at the prospect of him being gay. And he chuckled and on Arya’s confused face and her question “What is it, Stupid?”

His chuckle turns into a loud laugh that shook his entire body and damn ! he couldn’t stop. His laugh echoed through the silent sentries and he said to her in between his laughs

“Arya….You are really a rare girl” She glared at him in humour and even smacked his head. And when he felt his stomach hurting, he stopped himself and then shook his head while asking for the said favour

“Perhaps you could show me my mother’s statue in the crypt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is this chapter? Let me know through your comments and also comment out any questions you have in your mind concerning the chapters.


	5. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE** **:**

“You are the luckiest man in the Westeros. You know that, do you?”

Jon looked at his half brother’s face now wrinkled with age lying on his death bed. It’s not the first time Jon heard these words from his half brother Aegon Targaryen. The first time it was on his wedding day, nearly 25 years ago… the day he had taken Arya as his bride before the whole of Westeros as the witness. He doesn’t know how to feel about knowing his brother’s affection for his wife. At first, everyone thought it to be a mere attraction to the wild Northern beauty. But when the Aegon refused to take a wife of his own after his own ascension to the throne and then named his half brother Jon’s son as his heir, the whole of Westeros understood Aegon’s affection for Arya was not a mere obsession. It was like a bloody confession to the whole realm. Few had rebuked Aegon for falling head over heels for a woman who never returned his affections and the other half praised his strength. Bards sang songs of his eternal love to a wild wolf. Others sing of the arrogance of the wolf maiden to refuse the dragon prince. And in a few of the bards, Jon Targaryen is the villain. And when in a public event where Arya and Jon are forced to attend, many eyes zeroed on Arya wondering what is in the wild wolf that made both the Targaryen brothers in her hold. Many of them wondered why Arya chose the less desirable among the dragons. Aegon could give her a crown and all luxuries one can have in their mortal life. But the one who knew Arya better know that maybe that alone is the reason Arya never bothered to look towards Aegon’s direction. Once in a difficult time, he had asked Arya that foolish question.

“Would you have married Aegon if he was not a crown prince?”

Jon remembered the anger that boiled in her beautiful silver-grey eyes at his question and the burning slap he received as an answer. Without even giving him some time to soothe his red cheek, Arya’s lips crashed on to his harshly. He remembered how flabbergasted he was on Arya’s reaction. Then she broke his kiss and whispered “Aegon had plans to abdicate to the crown to you if I agree to be his bride.” That was the last time he asked about Aegon to Arya. And now at this moment, he felt overwhelmed witnessing the everlasting fire dying in the purple eyes. Jon had lived his life with his love at the fullest while his brother couldn’t. Jon had traveled all the free cities with Arya and had freed the slaves alongside Arya and ‘Daenerys’ who is now the Queen of Mereen. After that, Arya had given him five beautiful children, half of them as wild as their mother. All the while his brother was childless and wifeless living like a saint. The saddest part is he couldn’t even fathom a universe where Arya is not his or Jon hers'. No, their souls are connected always and forever. Jon could only pray Aegon will find his true love with someone else in his next life. Jon placed his hand over his brother and smiled at him.

“I am sorry Aegon.” He apologized for being selfish though Aegon won’t understand. “Do you want Arya to be here?” Jon asked. Even though Arya had refused Aegon’s proposal back in Winterfell, they were good friends to everyone’s disbelief. Arya and his children all had said their farewell to the King. Still, if the king wished Arya to be here in his last moment, Jon was obliged to fulfill at least this wish. Aegon tightened his hold on Jon and whispered.

“No, I am happy to see you and Arya happy.” Aegon wheezed and then coughed “Arya..” He breathed heavily and then he fell into his eternal sleep. Jon blinked back his tears.

_His name was Aegon Targaryen, Sixth of his name... A wiser King... A Gentler brother… and A Faithful man. He was the blood of the Dragon... but now his fire has gone out. And now his soul is at rest."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started writing this for jonrya challenge but then kind of forgotten. And when I tried to restart the work I couldn’t exactly remember several plots. So here is half cooked epilogue for the closure.
> 
> Thank you for your support and sorry for abruptly concluding in a such a manner.


End file.
